


Fast Learner

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Coming of Age, Community College, Experienced/Inexperienced, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Nate doesn’t want to go off to college being the only one with no experience and he says as much.Nate’s not disappointed when Brad agrees to help.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

> For the spicy advent prompt _lips on sweet lips_. Inspired by a Modern Merlin/Arthur fic where Arthur teaches Merlin to kiss.

Nate’s a senior in high school, trying to get some college credits to pad his ivy league applications. On the first day of fall semester in the afternoon class, he happens to sit behind Brad. The supernaturally tall 19 year-old with icy blue eyes makes their community college calculus class look easy. It doesn’t take long for them to strike up a conversation. Between the sarcastic comments Brad makes under his breath, and Nate’s inability to hold back his laugh, they naturally end up talking.

Brad is older than Nate by a year and a half, but he doesn’t hold that against Nate. He doesn’t seem to mind that Nate asks dumb questions in class just to get Brad to turn around and look at him. And he definitely doesn’t seem to mind when Nate asks him for extra math tutoring. 

Watching Brad crush their calculus exams, effortlessly flirt with girls around campus, and never break a sweat while doing all of that convinces Nate that he needs some help. He doesn’t want to go off to college being the only one with no experience and he says as much.

Nate’s not disappointed when Brad agrees to help.

+

Nate swallows and tries to clear his head as he reaches the appointed meeting spot. He doesn’t want to appear nervous, but his palms feel sweaty. He wipes them on his pants and sees Brad leaning against the wall of the gymnasium, just like he said he would be. 

“Hey, you okay?” Brad says as he fixes his cool, neutral gaze on Nate. Nate stretches up to his full height and squares his shoulders. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Nate asks as he crosses his arms.

“It’s just that you look a little green around the gills.”

Nate huffs and puts his hands up. “Look, if you don’t want to do this anymore -”

“No one said anything about backing out. I’m just making sure that you’re alright.” Brad takes a step towards Nate and grasps his elbow. 

Nate looks up at Brad’s lips. They look moist and plump and a little bit terrifying. Nate has never kissed anyone before, which is the whole reason he’d asked Brad for a lesson. But now that it’s actually going to happen, Nate feels himself freezing up.

Nate has never backed down from a challenge before, so he grits his teeth. “Fine, then get on with it.” 

“How romantic,” Brad deadpans. “First rule of making out with a girl is never make the face that you are currently making. You just have to relax, act confident. Like there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.” 

Nate nods and drops his hands to his sides. He takes a steadying breath and then Brad is leaning down to press their lips together. 

“Start slow,” Brad says against Nate’s mouth. And then he kisses him again. Nate tips forward and opens his mouth a bit, eager to deepen the kiss. Some animalistic part of his brain is trying to assert control, and he reaches out to grab Brad’s hips to hold him closer. 

Brad pulls back and looks down at him with an amused expression. “Enthusiasm is great, but remember what I said about starting slow.” 

Nate inhales sharply through his nose and bites at his lip, worried that he’s done something wrong.

“Deepen the kiss gently at first. You’re basically asking permission,” Brad instructs. When Brad leans forward again, Nate reminds himself to stay calm. 

Brad flicks his tongue out and Nate feels it rub against his bottom lip. He opens his mouth with a groan and feels Brad push his tongue inside. It’s wet and heavy in Nate’s mouth, and he hungrily pushes his own tongue against Brad’s. He’s on his tiptoes before he realizes it, rubbing up against Brad’s broad chest.

“You can move your hands from her hips to her cheek, or the middle of her back,” Brad whispers as he dives forward again. Brad moves his hand to the middle of Nate’s back, holding him steady. Nate can feel the heat of Brad’s hand through his shirt, and it warms his whole body. 

Nate tilts his head to meet Brad’s lips and their teeth clack together. Nate hisses in frustration and embarrassment, but he feels Brad smile against his mouth. He keeps trying to get ahead of himself, so he resigns himself to letting Brad lead.

“That’s okay, you can just roll with it if that happens,” Brad says. Then he licks softly at Nate’s bottom lip, and Nate’s mouth involuntarily falls open as he waits for Brad to push his tongue inside. 

When he does, Nate leans against Brad and licks into his mouth. He tries to copy whatever Brad was doing to him, but he’s starting to feel lightheaded and it’s harder for him to focus. He can feel his body responding to Brad’s kiss, and he gasps when Brad’s thigh grazes his erection. 

“You don’t have to, but a well-placed thigh can go a long way,” Brad says. 

Nate opens his eyes to see Brad smirking down at him, the smug bastard. He sucks in a loud breath and watches Brad’s face, hoping that he doesn’t look as out of his depth as he feels. 

“You did say you were good at this,” Nate points out, not sure whether to apologize for his hard on. His blood is pounding in his ears and all he wants to do is lunge forward and kiss Brad again, but he clenches his fists at his sides and waits.

He notices Brad flick his gaze down to Nate’s lips, so he bites his bottom lip just to see if he can get Brad to react. Brad stares for a second, and Nate feels like he’s won some kind of victory.

“Indeed. And I promised you a very thorough lesson. No shame in being aroused, Nate.”

This time, Brad bites at Nate’s bottom lip and tugs it forward a bit. Nate feels his stomach swoop in surprise. His dick throbs from the way Brad’s teeth worry Nate’s lip, pressing just enough to hurt. Nate can’t help the pathetic moan that escapes his throat. He wraps his hand around Brad, putting his hand to the middle of Brad’s back like he remembered Brad doing earlier. 

Brad moves his hand to Nate’s cheek and tilts his head to the right. He replaces his teeth with his tongue, smoothing out the places where he’d bitten Nate. 

“If you’re going to try out a little pain, it’s a good idea to follow up with something a little more tender,” Brad explains. His voice sounds a little rough and slightly breathless. Nate keeps his eyes closed as Brad presses soft kisses to Nate’s lips. Brad’s thumb is stroking Nate’s cheek, and the touch is so tender compared to Brad’s bite. Nate leans into the touch and flicks out his own tongue, asking permission. 

Brad opens his mouth and Nate licks inside. He’s both pleased and surprised when Brad gasps. Nate kisses him in earnest as Brad pushes his thigh up against Nate’s erection. 

Brad pulls back to look down at Nate, his eyes bright. “You’re a fast learner.”

“But I’m sure you have more to show me,” Nate says quickly in response. He desperately does not want to stop kissing Brad. He doesn’t know what that says about him, because maybe he’s into guys. Or maybe he’s just into Brad. He doesn’t really know nor care.

“How do you feel about oral?” Brad asks. Nate feels his mouth water at the word. It’s so obscene and dirty and _sexual_. The way Brad said it so casually makes Nate’s heart beat faster. 

“I could… yeah. I want to learn about that too. You know, in case.” Nate fumbled over his words, unsure what to say. Now that the opportunity had been presented, his brain is consumed by the thought of tasting Brad’s dick. He’s having a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

“In case of what?” Brad pushes. His hand is still on Nate’s cheek. His eyes are sparkling and he’s smirking down at Nate.

Nate can’t think of a witty response or a way to retract his stupid nonsensical sentence, so he pulls Brad in for another wet kiss.

“I’ve created a monster,” Brad murmurs. 

Nate smiles, inordinately pleased with himself.

+

Nate already feels as if he’d willingly throw himself at Brad Colbert’s feet anytime he wanted him to, and they have barely begun Nate’s lesson.

“Open your mouth a little wider,” Brad commands. He taps his pointer finger on Nate’s chin and Nate obliges. Brad’s hard cock bumps the back of his throat and he has to remind himself to breathe through his nose. He tries to swallow once and nearly chokes. He has to pull back as tears leak from his eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great,” Brad murmurs. He’s sitting on his bed with his feet planted on the ground, and he leans back a little to look at Nate. His shirt is off, his cock is sticking out obscenely from his open fly, and the head of his cock is dark and shiny from Nate’s spit.

“Like hell I am,” Nate grouses. And then he swallows Brad down, remembering to relax his throat and take small breathes through his nose as he bobs his head.

“First rule of blowjobs is there is no such thing as a bad blowjob,” Brad says. He puts his fingers in Nate’s hair. He doesn’t pull or grip it, but Nate can feel the weight of his hand connecting them. Nate sucks harder and moves up and down like Brad told him to do.

He’s rewarded when Brad groans.

“Pull off a bit and press your tongue against the underside of my head. Keep licking that for a bit,” Brad says roughly.

Nate licks at the head. His lips feel swollen and wet from his own spit. He looks up at Brad, who is biting his bottom lip. His forehead is shiny from sweat and his eyes look glazed. 

Nate’s still not over Brad’s six-pack or his pronounced hip bones, and he reaches down and tugs at his own dick, just to move it away from where it presses against his zipper.

“Now put your hand at the base. Yeah, a little tighter,” Brad rasps. Nate feels his heartbeat speed up as he realizes Brad’s enjoying it. It’s a heady mix of power and lust that causes Nate to deepthroat Brad again without waiting for further instruction. 

“Oh, fuck.” Brad’s knees are trembling on either side of Nate’s head, but he doesn’t tell Nate to stop.

Nate pulls off again to breathe and presses his tongue flat against the spongy head of Brad’s dick. It’s salty and smooth and Nate can’t really think of a good comparison, but he loves the feel of his mouth stretched around it. 

He has never seen another dick in real life except his own, but Brad surely must be hung. It’s almost impossible for Nate to fit Brad all the way in. When Brad’s cock is stuffing his throat, tears prick his eyes again. But it’s worth it for the sounds Brad makes. 

“Use your hand at the base. Move it in time with your mouth.” Brad sounds a little breathless, and Nate smiles as he does as he’s told.

“Fuck, Nate. I’m gonna cum. You should pull off,” Brad says before he groans. Nate had planned on scrambling back, but he’s not fast enough. Brad’s come hits the back of his throat and it’s salty and strange. Nate sits back a bit with his hand still on Brad’s dick and tries to swallow, but come still dribbles down his chin. He looks up to see Brad watching as if mesmerized. Nate licks his bottom lip in what he hopes is a sultry way. He’s rewarded when Brad groans again. 

Nate has a hard time remembering if he’s ever been as proud as he feels after that. Brad’s looking at him like he’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, and Nate just gets to sit back and bask in the fact that he made Brad Colbert come.

Brad sinks to the floor in front of him and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Performance review?” Nate asks. His voice is teasing, but he’s mostly serious.

“Definitely up there with the top five,” Brad says, and Nate widens his eyes in surprise. The sense of accomplishment is short-lived though. 

“So, would you like me to return the favor?” Brad continues.

Nate pushes the heel of his hand down on his erection and debates letting Brad touch him like that. For some reason that feels different. More serious, somehow. He’s really turned on, and he wants Brad to be the one to do it. But he doesn’t feel ready. He doesn’t know how to explain, though.

“I, uh. It’s not that I don’t want it to be you…” Nate trails off and looks down at the ground. The room feels like it’s getting hotter as embarrassment washes over Nate.

“Hey, that’s okay. How about we get some food?” Brad says softly.

Nate lets out the breathe he was holding and nods. He touches Brad’s abs gently before he gets up and turns around. He lets Brad dress without watching. Instead, he looks at Brad’s desk and notices a brochure for the United States Marine Corps on his desk. He picks it up and glances through it.

“The Marine Corps, huh?” Nate says. He’s not judging, but he is curious. He doesn’t know any Marines, so he knows nothing about them besides stereotypes. And Brad’s smart as hell. Surely he could go to a better school if he wanted to.

“Thinking about it, yeah.” 

Nate turns back around to see Brad watching him, concern written all over his face.

“I’m fine, really,” Nate says hastily. “So, about dinner….” 

“Let me take you out,” Brad says confidently. Nate’s stomach does a little flip when he hears Brad say the words he didn’t know he wanted to hear.

“Cool. You can tell me about the Marine Corps,” Nate says casually, feigning nonchalance at Brad’s invitation. But his grin is probably giving him away.


End file.
